This invention relates to a frame for a lighting fixture and specifically for a recessed lighting fixture mounted above an opening in a ceiling.
Numerous ceiling frames for lighting fixtures are known in the art. These frames have rims which are exposed below the ceiling surface and extend outwardly around the opening for the lighting fixture. Such lighting frame fixtures are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,660, issued July 25, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,135, issued Dec. 5, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,535, issued Oct. 16, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,281, issued Nov. 20, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,895, issued Oct. 6, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,717, issued Dec. 6, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,512, issued May 22, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,648, issued July 10, 1984.